Peter pan Alternate ending
by kataangFTW
Summary: what the title says pretty much. Shippings, Peter and Wendy. That's all pretty much. Sorry, I suck at summaries :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I watched Peter Pan, the 2003 version a couple of days ago, and I've wanted to write this for ages! It doesn't really matter if it's not plausible, I still like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan**

"You won't forget me, will you?"

"Me? Forget? Never" he said, smiling slightly. I nodded. He was about to fly off when

"Will you come back?"

He floated down to her, a bemused expression on his face.

"To hear stories. About me"


	2. Where's she gone?

**A/N: Chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: Peter Pan is not. Mine. **

Peter didn't know what was happening. Why wasn't Wendy at the nursery? Where was she? He floated in through the window. Michal and John were asleep in their beds, as were all the lost boys. A small ball of light zipped in behind him.

"Look for Wendy, Tink" Peter whispered. Tink nodded, and then proceeded to knock everything down in her search. Peter landed on the ground, and walked out into the hallway. He couldn't see her anywhere. Tink came back to him, her tiny brow furrowed. In a series of tinkling noises, she related the fact that she couldn't find Wendy anywhere to a troubled Pan.

"Where is she?"

Quickly Peter flew over to John, shaking him so as to wake him up.

"John! John! Wake up"

"Ehhh…." John said, opening his eyes.

"Good gracious! Peter! What're you doing here?"

"John, where has Wendy gone?"

"Wendy? She's gone to boarding school. She is to learn to be a proper lady, and then she will be married"

"So she was sent to the school to grow up?"

"Yes, pretty much"

"Where is this 'boarding school', John?"

"In the country somewhere. But she- huh?" John looked around. Peter had already gone.


	3. Wendy

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted another chapter in this. Even though I only have one chapter down…**

**M'kay. Here goes. Please forgive my not knowing the first thing about Victorian boarding schools. Also, if I misspell Wendy's name, just ignore it xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.**

Wendy Moira Angela Darling glanced out of the window for the third time that evening. She was sure that she had seen something shoot past her window. She had even hoped that it might be….

Wendy shook her head. Then stopped as a couple of girls peered at her over their books. One of the teachers pacing past her paused, and looked at her with raised eyebrows. Wendy quickly returned to her book, her right hand stinging.

Peter hesitated outside the window, peering in at Wendy. Seeing her there, sitting up so strait, looking so formal, it almost seemed like more than one year had passed since her first adventures in Neverland. He was about to turn away, but then he saw her turning her head slightly to the window. And he saw a tear, tracing its way down her cheek. So he decided to stay.


	4. Explanations

**A/N: This one actually back a little while, to just explain a couple of things. Okay. Oh, and I apologise to everyone reading this, but I tend to write fairly short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. **

A year had passed since the Darling children's first adventures in Neverland. And in that year, several things had happened. First, both Nana and Aunt Millicent had passed away. As Aunt's last wish was for Wendy to be sent to boarding school, that was what had happened. She and Mary had both been to boarding school, and they both had hated it terribly.

So, Wendy had been packed up and sent to boarding school. And she loathed it.

Her first week was spent getting beaten many times, over and over again.

She tried repeatedly to make friends with the girls in her dorm, but none of these elegant teens had time for a story telling, day dreaming rule breaker.

She wrote to her parents again and again, asking them to take her out of the school, but her father was a man of his word, and her mother was a woman of her husbands word, and they had both promised Aunt Millicent that Wendy would attend boarding school. So she was to stay there. The only slightly comforting message she had received was from her mother. And it said:

'_My dearest Wendy._

_I know that you are unhappy at your new school. In fact, if I could, I would whisk you out of there and send you to a completely different school. However, you father is known for his stubbornness, and his loyalty. He may not have liked Aunt Millicent all that much, but he would happily kill himself if her last wish had been so. He is a man of his word. _

_If you are to leave, my dear, you must use your ingenuity to find a way. Anyway, dear. Even if you were to go somewhere and never come back. If you did it that way, your fathers pride wouldn't be hurt, and you would be free. But, you must make your own decisions. Allright, lots of love, _

_Mother. _


End file.
